Tan cerca
by Lanyakea
Summary: [One shot] "¿Como no fui capaz de verlo antes? Esa mascara debe ser verdaderamente mágica, todo este tiempo estuvo tan cerca y yo... yo ya no puedo esperar más. Y... de un momento a otro, Ya no hubo distancia entre nosotros." Un fanfic sobre el momento en que ambos descubren el "verdadero yo" del otro. Adrinette.


**N/A:** ( _(Resubido, el fic original lo eliminé de mi anterior cuenta )_

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo sobre Miraculous Ladybug, me ha gustado mucho el resultado aunque me tomó un par de días escribirlo.. una semana. Aún así, espero que les guste y si es que no... me dejen en los comentarios por qué y así poder mejorar si es que escribo un nuevo fanfic sobre este cartoon :-)

 **N/A:** "Ladymusic" es un personaje que inventé yo,  no tiene mayor importancia en esta historia pero a lo mejor en otra que escriba -si es que- si la llege a utilizar más a fondo.

 **N/A:** "Miraculous: tales of Ladybug  & Chat noir" no me pertenece, si así fuera, ya tendríamos canon.

* * *

 ** _Adrien ._**

Podría hacerme muchas preguntas en este momento. ¿Dónde está Ladybug? ¿Logró vencer a Ladymusic? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedará en pie a este edificio? ¿Por qué Ladybug no utilizó su miraculous para arreglar todo este desastre? ¿Sabrá que me encuentro bien? ¿Se encontrará bien?... Pero... todo en mi cabeza se ha opacado al encontrar a esa chica ahí.

Sola.

Llorando.

Una etraña sensanción se hizo presente en mi en ese momento ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que sentí algo como eso? como si mi corazón se rompiera en muchos... muchos pedazos. No recuerdo haber experimentado eso antes como Chat Noir... él es un héroe asombroso, puede contra todo... defiende a las personas para que no se vean asfixiadas con ese tipo de sentimientos... Él no deja que las cosas terminen mal… es por eso que ese tipo de emociones no son una opción para él… o al menos eso creía hasta ahora. Hasta verla a ella.

-¿Marinette? – susurré con una voz muy leve al darme cuenta de quén era la chica en frente mio.

Pero no me escuchó.

Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Nunca me había sorprendido tanto al verla…no estoy seguro por qué… tal vez por pensar que todos habían sido evacuados del edificio antes de la pelea, o quizá porque estaba llorando.

Marinette… llorando…

Nunca pensé decir esas palabras en la misma oración… ella siempre luce tan alegre… tan dulce. Nunca la había visto tan rota como ahora. Nunca pensé verla sollozar con tanta intensidad. Nunca pensé que algún día yo o Ladybug dejaríamos que alguien se sintiera de esa manera. ¿En qué habremos fallado? Sea lo que sea ¡¿Por qué rayos ladybug no lo arregló con su miraculous?!

-eh… yo… - comencé a pronunciar sin darme cuenta. Quería consolarla. Necesitaba consolarla.

-¿ah? – musitó extrañada, mientras giraba su rostro para verme- Chat… Chat noir… - susurró para sí misma, sin dejar de mirarme detenidamente. Incredula.

Tal vez eso fue mi culpa, presentarme en frente de una fanática con mi traje desgarrado y acompañado de algunas manchas de sangre en mi cuerpo no le causarían una buena impresión a nadie. Menos a alguien como ella, tan…

-¡Chat Noir! – Gritó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mientras se arrojaba a mis brazos para abrazarme - ¡No puedo creer que estes… vivo! – exclamó sin dejar de llorar. Aunque era un llanto distinto, era alegría.

-¡Hey! Traquila, ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Chat Noir nunca falla – dije intentando incorporarme a la situación y sonar tan confiado como siempre. ¿Acaso estaba llorando por mi culpa?

-Pe… pero… ¿cómo es posible? Digo, yo vi como ladymusic te hizo resbalar de la cornisa… ¡desde aquí mismo!… y… y… y luego ¡Tu grito! ¡Dios! ¡Nunca vuelvas a gritar de esa manera! Fue…Fue…

-¿Devastador? ¿De pesadilla? ¡Como si el amor de tu vida se fuera para siempre? – intenté completar su oración con la intención de recibir una sonrisa… no un puñetazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Ella en serio estaba preocupada por mi.

-¡No es gracioso! – Gritó muy enfadada –… Sentí algo chocar contra el piso – continuó narrando - y creí que… creí… creí – comenzó a tartamudear con los ojos vidriosos

-¡Pero no fue así! - La interrumpí tomando su cara con mis manos para que no rompiera en llanto de nuevo. No podría soportarlo, menos sabiendo que esas lagrimas serían mi culpa. ¿Donde rayos está Ladybug en este momento? ¿Por qué la dejó aqui en este estado?... en este edificio el cual está a punto de desplomarce

Marinette cerró sus ojos y sonrió… sonrió calmada... muy calmada… muy hermosa. Feliz de poder sentir mis manos en su rostro y poder apoyarse en ellas. Feliz de que yo me encontrara con ella. ¿Siempre ha sido así de linda? Digo... suelo verla constantemente en la escuela, es agradable y bastante inteligente, pero... nunca me había fijado de linda que es... de lo dulce que es... ¿Por qué ella se encuentra aquí? ¿Estuvo aquí durante toda la pelea? ¿La mantuvimos en peligro durante todo este tiempo?

-Pero… quiero hacerte una pregunta – le mencioné para aclarar las dudas de mi cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí arriba… Marinette?

Y al escucharme, sus ojos se abrieron.

Tocó su rostro.

Miró su ropa.

 **Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza.**

 **Ladybug no dejó sola a Marinette...**

 **Ladybug es...**

 **Imposible.**

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡no! – comenzó a repetir mientras se alejaba de mi - Marinette, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta ¡tonta! –Gritó jalándose del cabello – Chat… yo… ¡olvida todo esto! ¿Quieres? Yo estaba en uno de los pisos inferiores… y subí para…¿cómo no me dí cuen...? yo estaba…Voy a… - y sin terminar ninguna de sus frases sin sentido, comenzó a correr.

-¡Marinette! – pronuncié mientras la tomaba del brazo para detenerla, y sin querer la dejé frente a mí. Cara a Cara. Centímetros de distancia.

Y mi anillo sonó.

-Vas a quedarte sin energía – comentó intimidada por lo cerca que nos encontrábamos

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora, mi lady.

Tomé su rostro nuevamente y la miré detenidamente

Vi sus ojos.

Ya no cabía duda.

 **Era ella.**

¿Como no fui capaz de verlo antes? Esa mascara debe ser verdaderamente mágica, todo este tiempo estuvo tan cerca y yo... yo ya no puedo esperar más.

Y... de un momento a otro, Ya no hubo distancia entre nosotros.

...

-¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? – me pregunté cuando separamos nuestros rostros.

-¡¿Adrien?! – Gritó anonadada.

Mi miraculous ya no tenía energía. En cualquier otra ocasión eso me habría puesto histérico inmediatamente, pero ahora no hay nada más importante.

-¡Espera! no quiero que te vayas... no aún - le dije agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No me iría ahora ni aunque Alya me dijera que a Cloe le ha caído un balde de pintura encima!

Solté una pequeña risa.

-Tuve a la verdadera chica de mis sueños en frente de mi todo este tiempo…

-Tuve al chico por el que he babeado toda mi vida, peleando por mi amor tanto tiempo… y también lo rechacé durante... tanto tiempo… - se complementó mirando confundida hacia el piso, como si se regañara a si misma.

Se veía adorable incluso de esa manera. Hasta que cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-Todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de Ladybug, -comentó logrando que me sonrojara un poco - Pero... ¿Qué opinas de la chica bajo la máscara? – interrumpió tomando un aire más serio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sí. Entiendo que estuvieras enamorado de ella... es valiente, fuerte, hábil, inteligente… confiada. Pero aquí está Marinette. ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-Ladybug es sólo un nombre, Marinette. Sigues siendo tú, ¿no?

Sonrió

-Después de todo seguimos siendo nosotros…- aseguró

-¿Y quieres que te sea aún más honesto, princesa? No podría estar más feliz de que la chica bajo esa mascara seas tú. -reconocí logrando que se enrojeciera un poco - Por otro lado, ¿Qué hay de Chat noir?

-La verdad, no sé cómo no pude verlo antes – admitió riendo – es sólo qué… cuando estás enamorado de alguien te comportas de manera diferente – explicó

-¡Hey! - grité con una falsa indignación - ¿Qué hay de ti? - pregunté y comprendí verdaderamente hacia dónde iban nuestros sentimientos - aunque... supongo que es por eso mismo que antes de fijarme en Marinette pensé en Ladybug… durante toda mi vida, fue la única chica que se osó a rechazarme... y tantas veces – no pude evitar reír un poco ante mi propia confesión.

-Sí, bueno… ella… estaba ocupada pensando en Adrien, el único chico que siempre pensó estaría fuera de su alcancé…

-¿En serio pensabas eso Marienette? Digo, ¡eres asombrosa!… fui un verdadero idiota por no notarlo antes… - dije bajando la intensidad de mi voz.

-Chat noir fue muy dulce conmigo todo este tiempo… supongo que fue algo egoísta rechazarlo todas esas veces

-No te preocupes, eso solo me hizo buscarte más.

-Entonces, supongo que no me arrepiento de nada. – dijo y sonrió

 **y sonreimos.**

* * *

 ** _Plagg._**

-¿Crees que esta vez funcione? - le pregunté a Tikki desde la cornisa donde nos encontrábamos mirando a Marinette y Adrien. - Sabes que esto nunca antes ha terminado bien, Tikki.

-Ellos son diferentes. Tienen algo.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero...

-Pero nada, Plagg. Hemos hecho lo correcto. Ahora debemos volver con ellos ¡Y recuerda! debes actuar como si estuvieras cansado, muy cansado. No deben notar que hicimos esto apropósito.

-¿Crees que serán capaces de notar algo que no sean ellos mismos en este momento?

-Yo... - Tikki intentó decir antes de ser interrumpida por el movimiento brusco del edificio - creo que deben salir de este edificio ¡Ahora!


End file.
